Death Battle 8: Dead Rising Battle Royal
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Dead Rising Royal: Which Protagonist of the Dead Rising series will come out on top?


(Heres episode 8 of the first season of my Death Battle series)

Demon: Zombies... reanimated corpses that brings the end of the world and no hope for human life to continue...

Silver: But these three people say "Fuck you" to zombies and kills them in the most creative and most awesomeness ways!

Demon: Frank West...the reporter zombie slayer from Dead Rising 1!

Silver: Chuck Greene... the single dad snowmobile driver zombie killer from Dead Rising 2!

Demon: And Nick Ramos...the mechanic zombie kicker from Dead Rising 3!

Silver: I'm silver isaac!

Demon: And I'm demon!

Silver: And it"s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win our first ever free for all death battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Case 1- file 1

Silver: Welcome to Willamette, Colorado... A beautiful place full of life, liberty...And a bunch of Fucking zombies!

Demon: In this area, we're introduce to our first protagonists of the Dead Rising series...Frank West. Whose is stuck in a Shopping Mall with lots of annoying people, psychopaths, and zombies!

 **Frank West:**

 **Age: 36**

 **Weight: ?**

 **Height: ?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace: ?**

Demon: While looking for a news story about the zombie outbreak, Frank West went to Willamette , Colorado to find out what's happening. During that time he needed to land into a mall which is the best place to be in a zombie apocalypse to save survivors.

Silver: But...he discovered the plane left him there and was forced to wait 3 days for it to return. So during that time he's been killing Zombies, psychos, saving civilians, and discovering the dark truth behind the outbreak.

Demon: And during his adventure, Frank has learned numerous fighting moves to help him fight back against his enemies!

Silver: During his adventure, Frank West has learned a bunch of different fighting moves and one of these moves are named right after him!

 **Fighting moves:**

 **·Judo throw**

 **·Double lariat**

 **·Face Crusher**

 **·Flying Dodge**

 **·Football tackle**

 **·Gaint swing**

 **·Hammer throw**

 **·Jump kick**

 **·Karate chop**

 **·Kick back**

 **·Knee drop**

 **·Lift Up**

 **·Neck twist**

 **·Power push**

 **·Round house kick**

 **·Somersault kick**

 **·Suplex**

 **·Wall kick**

 **·Zombie ride**

 **·Zombie walk**

 **·Disembowel (Nickname the "Frank West")**

Demon: But thes-

Silver: Wait! I want to talk more about the Frank West move!

Demon: But we-

Silver: Please!?

Demon: Sigh...okay.

Silver: Yay!

Demon: The Disembowel move that Frank West use a little different then what the name says. When he uses it he literally punch the zombie so hard he punch goes right through their stomach.

Silver: And after that Frank West will rip out their guts and throws them on the ground! It's one of the most bad pass zombie killing moves you'll ever see!

Demon: Now that's over...let's keep talking about Frank himself.

Silver: Ok...Frank West has also have a huge weapons arsenal, which is anything around him! He can make anything into a weapon, and cause as much damage with it.

Demon: And he has the ability like all the characters in the series to combine things together into new and amazing weapons.

Silver: They can do that!?

Demon: um...yes they can...have you even played the game yet?

Silver: Maybe...

Demon:...Well they can but it's based on certain tools to make certain weapons.

Silver: Even though he can use anything around him as a weapon...he still has his eight favorites!

 **Weapons:**

 **·Baseball bat**

 **·Chainsaw**

 **·Hatchet**

 **·Twin chainsaws**

 **·Mega man's Mega Buster**

 **·Light saber**

 **·Sacrfiacl sword**

 **·Hand guns**

Demon: Hey wait... I played the game and never saw a Mega Buster or Light saber. When does he get those.

Silver: You get those two when done playing the game in a certain way.

Demon: How do yo-

Silver: I've done my research!

Demon: Well... I'll be damned!

Silver: Now all that stuffs out of the way...let's get to his Feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Can defeat Hordes of zombies by himself**

 **·Is infected by the zombie virus and still human**

 **·Has defeated his own version of the 7 Deadly Sins**

 **·Has defeated an cult**

 **·Has discovered the truth of the virus**

 **·Has defeated convicts who were driving an stolen army car with a machine gun in the back.**

 **·Can make a weapon out of anything**

 **·Has covered and journal wars before**

Demon: Even though he's a badass...he does have weaknesses.

 **Weakness:**

 **·Is a dick**

 **·even though the virus hasn't infected him...he's still got infected**

 **·Not the fastest character**

 **·can only hold 8 weapons at a time**

 **·Never shot a gun before until being inside the mall**

Silver: But even though he got weaknesses...Frank West is still one of the best zombie killers in gaming history... I would love to have a drink with this guy!

Frank West: I covered wars you know.

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Case 1 - File 2

Silver: Welcome to Fortune City, Nevada everyone! In this time during the zombie apocalypse people still needed a way to entertain themselves!

Demon: This is when we meet Chuck Greene...a motorist who came to Fortune City to participate in a game show where people kill zombies for money.

Silver: But then something horrible happened! Like in every zombie game and movie that dose this the zombies broke out and anarchy has erupted again.

Demon: And once again we needed someone to fight them off until rescue arrived...we needed...Chuck Greene.

 **Chuck Greene:**

 **Age: 26**

 **Weight: ?**

 **Height:?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace:?**

Silver: Being a single father to Katey Greene and former two time national Motorcross champion, Chuck Greene took charge of handling the zombie problem.

Demon: But that's not the only problem he had...his other problem was his daughter, who was infected with the zombie virus.

Silver: Yep...but there is a way to fight back the zombie virus...zombrex!

Demon: But there's more to Chuck Greene himself...he was known as an Mob Boss in the past.

Silver: What!?

Demon: Yeah...you really need to play some these instead of just number 1.

Silver: I don't wanna!

Demon: sigh...let's keep talking about Chuck now.

Silver: Okay! Chuck just like Frank has a crazy amount of fighting skills he learned during the Dead Rising 2 game!

 **Fighting moves:**

 **·Dodge roll**

 **·Haymaker**

 **·Elbow drop**

 **·Smash**

 **·Hands off**

 **·Pick up**

 **·Jump kick**

 **·Double leg drop kick**

 **·Front kick**

 **·Foot sweep**

Demon: But he just doesn't kill the undead with just his fist...he has some really creative weapons!

Silver: And these are some really awesome weapons in my opinion!

 **Weapons:**

 **·Paddle saw**

 **·Baseball bat**

 **·Laser sword**

 **·Blast frequency gun**

 **·Super B.F.G**

 **·Blitzkrieg**

 **·Boom stick (shot gun and pitchfork)**

 **·Wing man**

Silver: These sound like amazing weapons! I want them all!

Demon: Ill find some in the store later.

Silver: I want three of each!

Demon: Fine...

Silver: Yippe!

Demon: Now let's get to the best part of these guys, Their feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Can make a weapon out of anything**

 **·Is a two time motocross champion**

 **·Has defeated his own version of the 7 deadly sins**

 **·Has worked together with Frank West**

 **·Has cut through zombie hordes by himself**

 **·Was a Mob Boss**

 **·An amazing mechanic**

 **·Survived parent hood**

Silver: That last one dissent seem it belongs there...

Demon: Trust me...nothing's better to achieve then raising a child by yourself.

Silver: How do you know that?

Demon: None of your buisness ok you!?

Silver: Ok ok! Sorry I've asked.

Demon: Now that's little outburst out of the way...let's talk about his weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Can only hold 8 weapons at once**

 **·No real combat experience**

 **·Alway second thinks a lot of decisions**

 **·Lost his daughter**

Silver: But despite that Chuck Greene still has time to kill zombies and be a dad!

Chuck: Nobody like shots honey. But it's very important that you get this.

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Case 1 - File 3

Silver: Its been ten years after the occurrence of Dead Rising 2 and the world still in peril. All humanity is lost and no chance of survival for the human race.

Demon: That until we go to Los Perdidos, California where we meet our newest protagonist in the Dead Rising series...Nick Ramos...a mechanic.

 **Nick Ramos:**

 **Age: 20s**

 **Height:?**

 **Weight:?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace:?**

Demon: Being the newcomer in the Dead Rising series, Nick Ramos wasn't very loved or acknowledge like Frank or Chuck.

Silver: But Nick is still a badass in his own way! Even though he has an awful job as a mechanic!

Demon: Being an Orphan his whole life and almost no memories of his childhood it's pretty hard to know much about Nick himself.

Silver: All I know right now is that he has some really bad pass fighting moves l I'll keep the others!

 **Fighting moves:**

 **·Body slam**

 **·Jump kick**

 **·Curb stomp**

 **·Sprint**

 **·Dodge roll**

Silver: Really...that all the moves he has!? That's just pathetic!

Demon: Well...what he lack in fighting moves , he gains with weapons.

Silver: Yes! Let me see them!

 **Weapons:**

· **Sledge saw**

 **·Gun Blade**

 **·Grenade launcher**

 **·Pummel blast**

 **·Iron edge**

 **·Baseball bat**

 **·Chopper (Fire axe and Hatchet)**

 **·Jack in the box**

Silver:...I...love them!

Demon: I know you do...

Silver: But 7 of these are combo weapons...doesn't he going to need to find the material first.

Demon: No...well be giving all the characters one of each of their weapons. And they still have the environment to use!

Silver: Wow...that's awesome!

Demon: Now that's out of the way...let's get to his feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Took down a whole motorcycle gang by himself**

 **·Has worked with Chuck Greene before**

 **·Can build weapons with anything**

 **·Has defeated his own 7 Deadly sins**

 **·Is infected by the zombie virus but still human**

 **·Can build anything he wants**

Demon: But he still have weaknesses that hold him back.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Has the least experience in fighting out of the three**

 **·Can only hold 8 weapons**

 **·Even though the zombie virus hasn't effected him...he still has it**

 **·Need zombrex to stay human**

Silver: But despite that Nick can still kick...a lot of mass!

Nick: _I'm getting the hell out of this city, I'm taking my friends with me._

 _(Death Battle Log_ _o)_

Demon: Ok the combatants are set let settle this debate once and for all!

Silver: Its time for a Free for all Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(In a deserted town in the middle of nowhere)

Frank: (Walk out with his baseball bat in hand)

Chuck : (Appears with his Paddle Saw)

Nick: (Wals out with his Sledge Saw)

Chuck: You two ready?

Frank: Yep. (Get ready to fight)

Nick: Lets settle this! (Got his Sledge saw ready)

Chuck: Ok...Let the best man win.

 **FIGHT!**

Frank: (Runs at Chuck and swings his bat) Hiya!

Chuck: (Ducks down and rolls away from Frank)

Nick: (Brings out his grenade launcher and fires it at them)

Frank and Chuck: Crap! (Both jumps out of the way of the explosion)

Nick: Woo hoo! ( Keeps firing the grenade launcher)

Frank: (Hides behind cover)

Chuck: Fuck! Have to think of something fast!

Nick: (No more grenades were coming out of the launcher) Huh?

Frank: (thinks) now's my chance! (Runs out with his hatchet in his hand)

Nick: (Blocks the hatchet with his Sledge saw)

Chuck: ( Aims his Super B.F.G at them)

Frank: (trying to push back Nick of of him)

Nick : (Left up his Sledge saw over his head) Die!

Frank: Yeah...no I'm not ready to die yet. (Stabs the Hatchet through Nick)

Nick: Argh! (Grabs his wound)

Chuck: (Fires his Super B.F.G at Nick head)

Nick : (look at the shot coming at him) Oh fuc- (Heads blows off his shoulder)

Frank: (pushes the body off of him) Well..one down, one to go.

Chuck: (Aims the Super B.F.G at Frank)

Frank: Oh yeah...forgot about that.

Chuck: (Fires another shot)

Frank: (Quicly dodges it and brings out the Mega Buster)

Chuck: I have a feeling Nintendo's going to sue.

Frank: (Fires three shots from the Mega Buster)

Chuck: (Deflect them with his own shot from the Super B.F.G)

Frank: (Jumps away from the blast and throws away the mega buster) Thats not gonna help me anymore.

Chuck: Hmm? Looks like I'm out of ammo. (Takes out his Paddle Saw)

Frank: (Brings out the chainsaw)

Chuck: (Trys to cut Frank in half)

Frank: (Moves back and swings his chainsaw in a circle)

Chuck: (ducks down and trips Frank)

Frank: (falls down) Oh shit!

Chuck: (Stabs his Paddle Saw down)

Frank: (Tools away from Chuck and brings out the light saber)

Chuck: (Charges at Frank and swings his Paddle Saw)

Frank: (Dodges and cuts off Chicks right arm)

Chuck: (Drops the Paddle Saw and trips his stump of an arm) Argh!

Frank: (throws his fist in chucks stomach and ripped out his intestines)

Chuck: (Falls to the ground lifeless)

Frank: You just got Frank West.

 **KO!**

 **(On the right shows both Nick and Chuck dead bodies. On the left shows Frank taking picture of the massacre)**

Silver: Yes! My home boy Frank won!

Demon: Yep...now let's explain why Frank would win this fight.

Silver: Ok... Frank was the only one of the three that had actual combat experience. Sure you can say that Chuck being in the game show is experience but that dose not compare to Frank's journaling of actual wars and fight. The reason that Nick died first is because he had the least combat experience in this fight and forgot he had another opponent.

Demon: But the main question here was who had the best weapons and fighting skills. Chuck may haves the weapons advantage against Franks like the Super B.F.G can out the Mega Buster. But Frank was just stronger in combat.

Silver: Yeah he is! Well yeah Chuck can rip zombie arms off but Frank can impale zombies with his bare hand through their stomach and rip out their intestines. That is stronger then the average human male. Chucks struggles to rip their arms while Frank rip guts out with ease.

Demon: looks like Nick jus...lost his head.

Silver: And Chuck just didn't...have the guts to win this fight.

Demon: The winner is Frank West.

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

 **(Hello...I'm the Captain of the 11th Company. You may be the ultimate shield...but I have the ultimate eye)**


End file.
